Bella's Secret
by Littlemissfremione
Summary: One thing Bella forgot to tell Edward before he left was that her uncle was special agent Gibbs from NCIS And now she wants to follow in her footsteps .. will love be found in Bella's new job
1. Chapter 1

**It Has been 7 years since Edward Left Bella has now graduated college and high school , in this story Bella was actually 16 when Edward left , so Bella is now 23 years old and starting her new job at NCIS in Washington D.C**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella Pov.<strong>

I had finally finished packing my suitcase's I swear it felt like years when since I started packing, I looked around my bare room. I felt sad having to leave Forks I was going to miss everyone. After "he" left I felt alone and unloved but Jess, Mike and Angela decided to forgive me for abandoning them to go to the Cullen's, although jess may have acted like she liked me. I knew we didn't have to same friendship we had before the Cullen's came into town.

"Bella, it's time to go you don't want to miss your flight "I heard my dad shout from down stairs. One thing the Cullen's didn't know about me was that my uncle was special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. I was Living with him after Aunty Sharron and Kelly died but he made me go live with my dad Charlie because I watched Ari kill my Aunty and cousin that night But 2 nights ago I had a phone call of Director Vance telling me that there was a Job going on my Uncle's team if I wanted to have it. I obviously accepted in Dad was happy when I told him I was moving away, He knew how much pain this town caused me after the Cullen's left I silently flinched as I thought of the day they moved.

_Flashback _

"_Bella I don't want you to come with us "he said quietly to me , why doesn't he want me to go with him_

"_You…don't…want.. Me" I stuttered trying to get my words out. I was scared of what he was going to say next was the last 2 years I lie did he not love me at all _

"_no " he said to me I felt like the world was crumbling down around me , I felt something wet fall down my cheek and on to my neck I lifted me hand and wiped it away that was when I realised I was crying ._

"_Bella promise me one thing" he said I looked up and I could see sorrow and pity in his eyes _

"_anything " I said my voice was shaking not because I was cold but because my heart was slowly being ripped out of my chest and stomped on millions of times _

"_d__on't be reckless and thinking of Renee and charlie." I knew I was never going to keep this promise my Uncle was An NCIS agent and I wanted to follow his footsteps but I was never going ot tell him that ._

"_I will "I said to him, He must have believed me because I saw it in his eyes and yet he always told me I was a terrible liar _

"_And i will make a promise in return. I promise that this would be the last time you'll see me.i wont come back.i wont put you through anything like this again. You can go on with you'r life without any more interference from will be as if I'd never existed." Oh how I wish he could have seen me months after he left I was a mess I spent hours looking at wall for Christ sake Im surprised charlie didn't put my in an institute _

Well he wanted me to move on so this is me moving on. I lifted my Suitcases and took then down stairs . Charlie walked over to me and picked up a 3 of my suitcases while I went to get the rest from upstairs. I went over to my suit cases but as I lifted it up I saw a photo on my desk one I had never seen before It was a picture of the Cullen's all in the living room looking upset and mourning over something that when I realised something was off even Emmett was in the picture just staring at the floor with no TV on. Where on earth did this come from. It wasn't in there house here in forks I have a feeling this was a recent picture. I put it in my back pocket and went down stairs with my suitcases.

**1 hour later **

We had finally arrived at the airport dad went and got a trolley to put my suitcases on while I daydreamed in the car . It was raining as usually Charlie tapped on the window

"Bella come on "he said as he slowly started running to get under the shelter with my suitcases.

I slowly stopped running as soon as I was under shelter. "Im going to miss you dad "He looked at me with sadness in his eyes his eyes was filling up with water as he hugged me

"Im going to miss you to honey, and say hi to your uncle Gibbs for me will you " he said will tears running down his face .

"Of course daddy "I hugged his one last time and started walking off turning back around to wave him off

Once I had given my suitcases in and went through security I decided to go get a new book to read while on the plane, when my phone went off I looked at the Caller ID it was Vince which want much of a surprise to me he did tell me he was going to ring me before I got on the plane

"Hey Director Vince "I said in my little work voice

"Hello Swan, Im just ring to let you know that Dinozzo is coming to pick you up from the airport "he said perfect my annoying has to be the one to pick me up …

"Okay can you not tell everyone else Im coming until im there I want it to be a nice surprise for them "I said with a glint of excitement in my voice

"of course Isabella , we will see you in about 2 hours he said " and Hung up on me He never was the one to say goodbye to people .

"_Please all passengers for Washington D.C please make your way to gate 39 Have a nice flight "_I heard a voice say through the big speaker.

I went and paid for my book Morganville glass houses before making my way to gate 38.

**2 hours later …**

Argghh finally in Washington I swear I have a serious case of jet leg right now. I looked at my watch 7:30am not bad I thought, I went and got all my suitcases before going to find my obnoxious. That's when I found him holding a sign saying welcome miss kick ass. Well at least he didn't put something annoying. I spoke to soon he turned his sign around so it said "woops I meant miss bitchy "yep same old Tony never takes anything seriously.

"Hey Mr Annoying "I said trying my hardest to annoy him

"and hello to you Miss Bitchy " he said in reply as he went and picked up a few of my bags . We started walking off to his black Mercedes and if I remember correctly he hated people making it messy so I thought of the perfect way to annoy him . Once we put all my bags in the boot about an hour into the journey I decided to annoy him I got out a packed of crisps from my back. Cheese and onion just to make his car smell. I heard him wince when I opened the packed I started eating then making sure that crumbs would fall on the floor. He started biting his lip and grabbing the steering wheel tighter. He looked relieved when we parked the car he went over and opened my door I followed him into the elevator. He turned to look at me he looked annoyed

"You love to take the piss don't you " he said in an annoyed voice I Started grinning

"oh yes I do " I said I pointed my tongue out to him

I heard the elevator door ding which indicated we had stopped

The doors opened and everyone was busy until Abby shouted

"Bella!" that was when everyone turned to look at us


	2. The Chase

**It has been 7 years since Edward Left Bella has now graduated college and high school **

**, in this story Bella was actually 16 when Edward left , so Bella is now 23 years old and starting her new job at NCIS in Washington D.C **

**Previously **

_I heard the elevator door ding which indicated we had stopped _

_The doors opened and everyone was busy until Abby shouted_

"_Bella!" that was when everyone turned to look at us _

"Bella " I heard my Uncle Gibbs shout , I ran over to him and hugged him while he lifted me up and spinned me around , as soon as he let me go I barely had enough time to breath before abby attacked me in hugs

"Omg belly button your back "she said in an excited voice

"Yep and Abby can you please loosen your grip "I said chuckling lightly

"Omg im so sorry of course "she then let me go

I turned around to see McGee with his arms out waiting for me to give him his hug

"Hey McGeek how you been "I said teasing him

"I've been good miss bitchy "he whispers in my ear

I smiled, I realised Kate wasn't there, I wonder where she could be she was like my best friend but then I realised there was a new girl.

"Hey guys where's Kate she's not here "as soon as I say that they all look towards the floor .

"Guys w-where's Kate "I said wondering if my theory was right.

"Bella, urm I think we should talk somewhere more privately "uncle Gibbs grabbed my arm and pulled me softly to a little corner in the room I could feel the gang's eyes burn into my skin

"Sit down Bella "I couldn't take it anymore

"Uncle please just tell me already where is Kate "I said stuttering at parts as I stand up

"Sweetie ¸Ari killed Kate "he said looking at me with pity, I just collapsed on the floor crying

"No, no please tell me your lying please uncle, she can't be dead, I refuse to accept it "I said crying more than I have ever done before

"Im sorry sweetie were doing whatever we can to find Ari "he said calmly

I stood up "you mean you haven't caught him, you told me that he's dead "I shouted out loud while hitting him in the stomach.

" we lied about that because we knew how much this job means to you and nothing bad could happen to you with all of us here" he said softly knowing that I might freak out I couldn't handle it , I walked out ignoring everyone shouting at me .

I don't know where I am going but I just need air I walk out of the building. I put my hands through my hair. I just ran and ran I saw a park and sat on the swing and cried, how no one could tell me that my best friend was dead. Dead for Christ sake I think that is something important.

"Well if isn't Agent Gibbs special little niece "I stiffened, I stood up as quick as I could to be face to face with one of Ari's minions, I knew that I couldn't just stand here, I ran and ran with him hot my trail, I was lost I didn't know where I was anymore I ran down the alley way there was a fence blocking the way I couldn't go any further I turned and saw him at the entrance towards the alleyway. He started to get his gun out of his holster i didn't wait i climbed the top of the fence and jumped. I turned back around , he was aiming his gun i ran quicker and quicker then i realised i was opposite NCIS building i was covered in sweat from running so far and fast , suddenly i heard the gun and a sharp pain went through my arm , i realised he shot me in the arm . The blood was pouring out, i put my hand over the gun wound and ran into the building and up the steps. I got to our offices and closed the door and ran to the blinds and closed them all the team looked at me confused and worried, i sat into uncle Gibbs chair and took my jacket off ducky came over to me and examined my arm.

He asked the question everyone was wondering "what happened "

"Ari's little minion's" i said angrily

"What , i thought all his followers were dead " my uncle said angrily

"Well he must of got more of them cause i was just chased from the park, here "i said knackered

"Wait the closest park from here is 5 miles away you do realise that don't you "tony said shocked

"Yes well when your being chased with a gun pointed at you, you don't seem to care how far it is "i said.


End file.
